


Various Sam/Dean Drabbles 1

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-15
Updated: 2006-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Various Sam/Dean drabbles - three in total.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Sam/Dean drabbles**  
  
i.  
  
For [ ](http://storydivagirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**storydivagirl**](http://storydivagirl.livejournal.com/): _Sam/Dean, Sam missing Dean while at Stanford._  
  
  
He’d been doing fine, perfect, until someone turned up the radio.  
  
The minute _Free Bird_ began playing, Sam’s smile slipped and whatever he’d been saying escaped his mind as he was instantly taken back days, weeks, months. Ghosts of the past with devil-green eyes and cocky, smirking lips whispered memories in his ear, and it was all just suddenly…too much.  
  
_“Stop your whining, Sam. This shit is gold and you know it.”_  
  
And he was excusing himself, struggling to smile into confused expressions as he turned blindly, rushing past faces – familiar and otherwise – to the sanctity and quiet of his dorm room. The minute the door shut, he slid down it, grabbing the hair at his temples and tugging.  
  
_Just shut up and leave me alone_ , he wanted to scream. But the person responsible was nowhere to be seen, and his desperation would only be wasted.   
  
  
ii.  
  
For [ ](http://drvsilla.livejournal.com/profile)[**drvsilla**](http://drvsilla.livejournal.com/): _wee!cest - Sammy 14.Bedroom. Door somewhat ajar. Dad in living room._  
  
  
“Shh…” Dean’s palm covered his mouth, and Sam tried to bite back the nervous giggles. “Dad’s _right there_ , Sammy. You gotta hush.”  
  
“I am,” he whispered back, tilting his hips so his brother could get his hands down the back of his sweatpants. “ _You_ hush.” His voice broke a bit when Dean’s calloused fingers clenched around his ass, his mouth brushing the corner of Sam’s.  
  
“Door’s open,” Dean mumbled, sounding just as excited as Sam as he shot a quick look at the cracked bedroom door and the living room beyond. “We shouldn’t be…”  
  
Sam cut him off, pressing himself fully into Dean until he could feel his older brother’s rapidly beating heartbeat against his own. Hips grinding, teeth chewing, and he was trying to be quiet…he really was, but his cock had found that groove on Dean’s bare stomach that drove him crazy and he was humping and coming in frantic bursts and muffled whimpers.  
  
“Hey. I got you, Sammy.” Dean’s voice was soothing now, eighteen-year old hands sure and steady as he licked and nipped at Sam’s mouth. “S’okay.”  
  
It always was, with Dean.  
  
  
iii.   
  
  
For [ ](http://country-bee.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://country-bee.livejournal.com/)**country_bee** : _Sam has a thing for Dean wearing his hoodies._  
  
  
He watched Dean’s expression go from confused to amused in the blink of an eye. Blood rushed to the surface of his features, embarrassed heat, but he didn’t back down when his older brother cocked a brow and slid a muscled calf along his own.  
  
“What’s this all about, Sammy?” Dean murmured, voice shot and husky from the after-effects of fantastic sex - the only kind the two Winchesters were familiar with when it came to one another.  
  
Sam shrugged and felt the silky tickle of Dean’s short-cropped hair against his chest. He sucked in, trying to ignore it when Dean’s tongue drew a slow, lazy circle along his nipple, hand coming down heavy on his brother’s head. “I told you…already.”  
  
Dean paused, shifting until he straddled Sam’s body and then looking up from beneath his lashes. “You’re serious.” His expression was all at once blank and unreadable, and Sam’s pulse thundered in his ears and he wondered, again, why it even _mattered_. “Sam—”  
  
“I just wanna see.” He tried for teasing, flirtatious, breath hitching in his throat as he rocked his hips slowly and palmed Dean’s thighs. When Dean inhaled sharply, he caught his bottom lip between his teeth and smiled. “Please?”  
  
Dean’s eyes narrowed, gaze traveling to the abandoned clothing strewn across the floor during their hurry to make it to the motel bed. He licked his lips, looking back at Sam. “Is this some kind of weird, possessive bullshit?”  
  
The sneering disdain wasn’t lost on Sam, and he flinched a bit before clamping down on his disappointment. He slid his hands up, easily shoving Dean off of him before rolling onto his side. “Never mind.”  
  
Damn, he wished that hadn’t come out as sulky as it had.  
  
“No, wait.” Dean was chuckling now, picking himself up off of the floor where he’d landed with little grace, scrambling to his knees and resting his chin against the mattress. “Are you, like, giving me your varsity letterman jacket, Sammy? Asking me to go steady?” he cooed, and Sam barely refrained from kicking him in his goddamn perfect teeth.  
  
“I said forget it, Dean.” The words came out tight and raw, and he hated himself for being bothered. It had been a stupid idea, anyway, but one that had been haunting him for weeks.  
  
There was a long moment of silence, and he could feel Dean watching him, and then there was a soft snort and rattling around across the room. Sam squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to let himself look and see what Dean was doing.  
  
No, he was just gonna lie there until the mortification and frustration went away, and hopefully that would happen soon.  
  
Dean was whistling and making a bunch of noise now – deliberately trying to provoke him, Sam knew – and then his brother’s clomping footsteps approached the bed again. Sam felt the warmth from Dean’s body, smelled sex and sweat and _Dean_ , and then something soft and cottony brushed his nose.  
  
“This definitely means you’re paying from now on, honey,” Dean said, and Sam’s eyes flew open to find his brother standing there, naked save for Sam’s favorite navy blue hoodie. He sat straight up, nearly swallowing his tongue while Dean postured and batted his lashes.  
  
His brother pulled the material up to his nose and made a sound that went straight to Sam’s dick. “Smells just like ya, Sammy. What, you bathe in this thing?”  
  
“Dean…” He licked his lips, unable to look away from the sight. He’d thought about this way too fucking often – Dean, swallowed whole by one of his freaking hoodies. He went hard and ready. “C’mere.”  
  
“Nuh uh.” Dean shook his head, eyes gleaming and mischievous. “You’re not getting it back now…you gave it to me, Sam.”  
  
Sam frowned, horny and frustrated and “What the fuck are you talking about?”  
  
“I like this thing,” Dean answered, sniffing the hoodie again and staying just out of Sam’s reach. “I’m never taking it off. Let’s go get something to eat.”  
  
“You son of a—” Sam cut himself off, jaw clenching when Dean cracked up, already climbing up on top of him and shoving him down against the mattress. “You’re not funny,” he slurred, lids falling as Dean grabbed his dick and positioned it just right.  
  
“Now, Sammy, does this mean we’re breaking up?”  
  
Sam’s answer was lost amidst the groans and panting and thrusting that followed.  
 


End file.
